Daughter of the Scarecrow
by Shadow Crane
Summary: Hanna is Crane's daughter...though someone doesn't like her at all. Hanna isn't much like Crane besides getting into trouble...then something happens to her. M for violence, cussing...reviews would be nice. I own two OC's
1. Chapter 1

DONT OWN BATMAN OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES MY OC.

Twitch. Jeez damn it where are my pills? I look through my shirt drawer for my pills for twitching. I'm Hanna Crane; I'm a eighteen year old girl that lives in the Narrows of Gotham. I'm a high school drop out because I felt there was nothing out there for me. I live with a friend mine that's twenty two; I just say that I'm her sister. Though she's blond though... Her name is Jessica, she works at Wayne Enterprise. Yeah she's really pretty to get that job. *sigh* I don't have a job; wait yes I do! I'm Zoran! I kidnap people, torture them till they die, kill people, and go after the Batman. Well let's go back why I'm with my friend Jessica. My mother died of what the doctors said insanity. They couldn't have said she tried killing a couple of police officers and they shot her. Well I took that really hard, only because she was the only family I had. My father is Jonathan Crane a doctor at Arkham Asylum. He doesn't know I'm his daughter; he left my mother before she could tell him. So I hope he doesn't find out cause he might treat me like a crazy person. Anyways...I might end there soon enough.

"Where is he Zoran?" Batman asks me as I hang upside down. Got caught on a hook on the floor of a ship shed. I'm wearing a Bio filter mask-Tri metal mask, with welder goggles, gray dress shirt, black tie, gray jeans, belt, and metal toe boots.  
"Well Bat Man, that's hard to say. Which half do you want?" I smile. He grabs my long brown hair and brings me close.  
"Why did you kill him?!" He screams at me. I don't flinch at all only smile because this is fun.  
"One, it was fun killing the guy. He sounds like his wife when I split him in half. Two, stop yelling it's not doing anything. Three, you need a damn Bat mint." He glares at me and then I grab his shoulders and push him back. I look up and grab the chain to lift myself up. I start to climb up to the ceiling where there's an opening. I take the hook off of my pants leg. "Great now I need new pants." I growl as I then run off the roof and jump down landing on the rock ground. Wow that was a jump even for me. I look around before I run off to a bunch of crates that has my car behind it. Lot to explain how I got the Dodge and how I know how to drive it. I get in as I throw my goggles, mask and tie in the back seat. I drive off quickly before the cops want to show up. I fly onto the main road into the city. I turn into some side streets till my phone rings. I get it out of my pocket and answer it.  
"What!?" I say.  
"Hanna what the hell are you doing!" It's Jessica; well yes she knows who I am. Couldn't hide for long when you come home with a bullet hole in your arm.  
"I split that guy in half from last week."  
"Come on! You said you would drown him! Not put the parts in front of city hall!"  
"Chill! It's done now I gotta go!" I hang up on her. I role my eyes as I throw my phone on the passenger seat. I hate having people on my back about my killings.

I speed down the side streets to the house; Jess is on the steps waiting for me. I pull into the garage then the door closes behind me as Jess walks in. I grab my phone and other stuff; I open the door and get out.  
"Why City Hall?!" Jess yells.  
"Because it shows I don't give a shit about the city and its people." I slam the car door closed. I walk past Jess as she looks down and sees a hole in my pants.  
"Need new pants?" She asks.  
"Yeah, got hooked." I walk into the house as the stairs creek. I place my mask, goggles and tie on the kitchen table.  
"I have pizza in the oven." Jess says as she walks into the living room.  
"Do you plan on going to the supermarket? Miss I work for Bruce Wayne." I say opening the oven and pulling out a box of pizza.  
"Hey just cause I'm his secretary, doesn't mean I have all the money in the world. I meant to buy some food on the online supermarket but work got in the way."  
"Hey no problem, I know your busy and stuff." I pull out a slice of plan pizza and I eat it. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.  
"I've been thinking, why not get a job at Arkham-"  
"Oh hell no you are not going down that road. My job is being Zoran, not working at a nut house with my dad." I finish eating the slice and I get up to get another.  
"It was a thought Hanna; you should meet your dad."  
"No! He left so he will never know." I grab the last slice and I start to eat it.  
"Come on, it can't last forever. Soon enough you're going to end up there one day." I take out my gun and I look at it.  
"What happens if I shot a doctor?" I look over to Jess which looks nervous.  
"Put the gun away Hanna. It's ok." I walk over to her as I finish the slice.  
"What happens when I kill Bruce Richey Rich Wayne's secretary?" I put the gun to her temple.  
"Hanna, think about this now." She says nervously. I twitch a bit.  
"If my finger twitches you will die." I smile at her. "Don't bring up my father again or I blow your brains out." I take the gun away from her and I walk away. I grab my mask, goggles, and tie as I walk to my room that's down the hall. I slam the door shut as I turn on the lights. The walls are gray the carpet is black, the bed is a bunk that has a desk under it, my dress is by my closet. There are papers everywhere that make no sense at all. I throw my stuff on the desk as I sigh. I place my gun on the self above the desk. I walk over to the dresser and I look through my shirt drawer for my pills. I find them and I take one like I'm supposed to. I unbutton my shirt to have a gray tank top under it. I hang the dress shirt up in my closet. I close the door as I take off my belt and throw it on my bed as I take off my pants. I put on black pj pants; I throw my ripped pants by the door so tomorrow I'll buy new ones. Hopefully if I remember to do so. I turn off the lights then I walk over to the desk and I turn on the desk lap. I start writing down things I did today and how I could have done it differently. I keep writing as I look over at the clock that says eleven at night. I sigh as I throw the pen down on the desk. I look up at the gun and sigh a bit. I pull out a clean piece of a paper and I start to write a letter.  
Dear Doctor Jonathan Crane,  
It's been a long while since I had the courage to actually write to you. It's been a long time and I think it is time for us to meet.  
"Bullshit!" I crumble up the paper and I throw it away. I turn off the light and I clime up to my bed. I lay down on the bed as I look up at the ceiling. Slowly I close my eyes and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. "Yeah Jess." I say tiredly.  
"Come on get up its twelve in the afternoon. I'm going to work." She says outside the door.  
"Alright." I rub my eyes as I jump down from the bed as I walk over to the dresser as I comb my hair in the small mirror. The front door shuts meaning Jess left. She has the same car as me but it's white. I twitch a bit; I take out my pills and take one. I put on blue jeans and a white T-shirt. I grab twenty bucks from my desk drawer, I grab my phone and I put socks on then I walk out of my bedroom. I put my sneakers on as I walk down the stairs into the garage. I open the garage door as I grab my keys off the hook. I walk out of the door as it closes behind me slowly. I don't drive in the morning, only when needed to. I walk down the street as I pass houses and people. I walk down to a bagel place about two blocks away. I walk into the place to have the owner shout my name.  
"Aay Hanna!" She shouts making people look.  
"Hey Nikki, no need to shout my name." I walk up to the counter and I lean ageist the register.  
"The usual?" She asks.  
"Yeah but this time no coffee, it's too late for that."  
"I can tell. How about a Pepsi?"  
"Sure why not." I smile a bit. She walks off to the back to get my ham and cheese bagel that's toasted. Yum. I look around the bagel shop at the people then I wanted to shoot myself. My dad was sitting by the window reading the paper. I kept looking over at him for a long while, studying him.  
"Looking at someone you like?" Nikki asks making me jump.  
"No, just a family friend." I look at her as she places my bagel on the counter along with a can of Pepsi.  
"Alright Hanna whatever you say. That will seven fifty." I reach in my pocket for the twenty and I hand it to her. She puts it in the register and gives me back my change. I put it in my pocket as I grab the bagel and can. I walk to the opposite side of the place ageist the wall. I unwrap the bagel and I start to eat it. Great bagel. I look down at the table then to my dad again. I hope my eyes to become bad so I have to wear glasses. He looks so calm as he reads the news. I hate reading. I keep eating till he turns his head slightly and looks over at me. I quickly look away swallowing hard. I take a sip of the soda as I keep looking straight ahead. I look from the corner of my eye to see that he's gone. I sigh deeply as I shack my head. I finish my bagel and soda as I look at my phone to say its twelve thirty. I get up from my seat and I throw my trash away.  
"See yea later Nikki."  
"Bye Hanna." I walk out the door and I head back home. I walk into alley ways because I don't like being seen by people when I come back from places. Too many creeps looking at you like you're a damn alien. I walk through alley ways for some reason is becoming dark. I look up at the sky to see it's going to rain soon. Damn. I keep walking as it starts to rain right before I get home. I keep walking till I'm grabbed from behind. I turn around and I swing having someone catch my fist. I look closer to see its Scarecrow.  
"You look scared." He says.  
"I'm not scared of you." I take my fist away from him but he grabs my wrist.  
"Why are you trying to get away then?"  
"You're a creep." I glare at him as I punch him with my left. I get him square in the face making him let go. I then run off as fast as I can to the back door of the house. I pull out my keys quickly but not quick enough. I'm tackled to the wet ground as I growl in pain. I look up to see Scarecrow.  
"What is your problem sack face!?" I try getting up.  
"You hit me!" He then sprays his fear gas in my face. I cough a bit as I look at him. But nothing seemed like it changed because I'm use to it for some reason. I've never been around the stuff before, maybe it's all fake in what people say about it. But I twitch again in my eyes, that hurts.  
"I see nothing scary. Good job you wasted it on me." I then push him back on the ground as I get on top of him.  
"Listen now, leave me alone or I will smack the scary out of you." I look down at him but he laughs.  
"Aren't you cute when you're angry." I glare at him then I rip his mask off but I wish I didn't. I look down at the man who is my father.  
"You're a crazy psycho... Is that why you left!" I grab his suit jacket.  
"What are you talking about child?" I smack him hard in the face.  
"SCARECROW GO AWAY! Bring Crane out! NOW!" I made him flinch a bit but then his black eyes turn clear blue. My eye twitches again. Just like mine. He pushes me off making me land in a puddle.  
"I didn't leave you, I don't even know you." He says getting up.  
"I know." I jump up. "You left before you were to know."  
"What are you talking about?" He puts his glasses on.  
"They say she went insane and they shot her. I was then left alone without you knowing. Here I am now standing before you." He looked at me like I read that out of a damn book. "Damn it I'm your daughter!" I shout at him. Nothing was heard but rain falling. He walks over to me but punches me in the face real hard. I fall to the ground to have him kick me as well.  
"I left because of you." He then walks away as I spit out blood from the punch. I hate him now because I know he was being funny; yeah he knows I'm around.  
"That went well." I say to myself as I watch him walk away.

Later I finally got up from the ground and went inside. I went to the bathroom and peeled off my wet clothes, plopping them on the floor. I took my pill again so it wouldn't hurt my eyes. I turn on the water and I get in the warm water. I stand there for a long while looking down at the shower floor like it would move. What did he mean he left because of me? Did mom lie to me that my dad didn't know about me? I punch the wall only to have pain shoot though my hand. I hold my hand as I then shut the water off. I get out and grab my towel from the rack to then have the front door close.  
"Hanna are you home?"  
"Yes, I'm in the bathroom I'll be right out." I dry off and then wrap the towel around me. I hang up my wet clothes on the towel rack. I then open the door and walk into the hall to my room. I dry my hair a bit as I put on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I throw the towel on my bed then I walk out of my room and towards the living room to stop in my tracks.  
"Err, Jess." I call out.  
"Yeah?" She walks into the room as I raise an eyebrow at Bruce Wayne but she saw something else. "Oh shit what happen to your face?!" I then turn to look at the reflection of the window. Nice, my own dad gave me a bruised cheek.  
"Some guy tried to rob me while coming home." I rub my cheek a bit. I look over to Bruce who is standing up.  
"Damn it I keep telling you to bring the taser with you." Jess rolls her eyes.  
"We are going out to dinner; would you like to join us?" Bruce asks.  
"Thanks for offering but no thank you." I smile.  
"Suit yourself, I got Stouffer's mac and cheese in the freezer and a small lasagna."  
"Alright, have a good time you two." I smile as I wave. Bruce holds the door for Jess then he looks back at me, more like a glare. "On your way." I walk away into the kitchen. He shuts the door and they leave. Bruce doesn't like me much because he thinks I was the one helping behind his parent's death. I knew the guy who killed them well now I don't because some chick shot him. The guy was a good friend of my mom's but then I never heard from him after her death. Somehow my name got out there and now Bruce looks like he wants to kill me. I look at the kitchen clock to see its five in the afternoon. It's either I was outside too long or in the shower. I hope its outside because I drove Jessica's water bill sky high. I pull out the mac and cheese from the freezer, I take it out of the box, peel the plastic off and I set the oven to 350 degrees. I place the plastic box on a metal pan then I wait for the oven to go off. I look down at the floor but then my eye starts to twitch making me growl. I speed walk to my room and I open the door as I walk over to my dresser. I open my shirt drawer and pull out my pills, I take one then I place it back into the drawer. I hate this crap, why did I have to be born with this? I walk out of my room as I hear the oven go off as I walk towards the kitchen. I grab the metal pan then I open the oven door to slide the pan in. I close the door and I set the timer for seven minutes. I walk away into the living room and I turn on the TV to Family Guide. I sit down on the couch as I watch the show as Peter and the giant chicken fight each other. Soon enough the oven goes off again making me get up off the couch. I go back into the kitchen and I grab an oven mitt from the drawer. I open the oven door and I grab the hot metal pan and I place it on top of the stove. I take off the oven mitt and I let my food cool a bit as I grab a plate and put the plastic box on the plate. I grab a fork from the strainer as I walk back into the living room to watch TV again. I start to eat a bit as the mac and cheese is still hot to eat it. I sit there as I feel like the TV is draining me as I start to eat again feeling hungry.

After a long while the plastic box is thrown away, the TV is still on as I'm on the couch asleep. Who knows what's on as I'm quietly asleep but the TV turns off. I jump up quickly from the couch sleepily to only see Jess looking at me. "Oh..Hey. How was dinner?" I ask rubbing my eyes plopping back down on the couch.  
"Alright. We talked, had dinner, made out.." She says walking to her room.  
"Ohhhhhhh! Jessica and Bruce Wayne! Ha-ha all the way!" I laugh.  
"Not funny!" She shouts from her room. I giggle a bit as I look at the blank TV. I look at the green glowing TV clock to see its around ten thirty. Should I go out and kill some people tonight? Why not! I get up from the couch and I walk to my room to see Jess standing in the middle of her door way. "So are you going to tell me how you really got that bruise?"  
"I had an encounter with my father." I say walking into my room.  
"What? He beat you?!" She says as I throw my shirt on the floor by my closet which I pull out my gray dress shirt along with black dress pants.  
"He wasn't that happy to meet me. I have a bad feeling my mother lied to me." I say putting on the shirt and the dress pants. I button the shirt as Jess just looks at me as she is shocked. I put on my black tie as I slip on my shoes as well.  
"Lied? What do you mean? Didn't she tell you your father didn't know?"  
"But he said he left because of me, so I guess she told him making her go insane." I ball up a fist and I punch the support for my bed.  
"Hanna stop you're going to hurt yourself." Jess runs over to me and hugs me so I won't do anything. "It's ok."  
"I have to go." I push her away then I grab my gun as I put it in the back of my pants and goggles and mask. I walk away and out of my bedroom living Jess standing there. I put on my mask and goggles as I walk out the back door and I run through the alley ways stepping in puddles as I go. I then clime up on the side of an apartment building to the top. As I stand on top of the roof I look at the lights of the city like every night. I pull out my gun and I look at it.  
"Thinking of shooting yourself?" I turn around to see no other then Batman.  
"No batty not today or any other day." I put the gun away. "I want to be alone is all." I say looking away.  
"I can't let that happen-" I turn around to see that he's gone. I raise an eyebrow as I walk over to the edge to see Batman on the ground but there's someone standing over him. The person looks up at me to be Scarecrow again. I the run from the edge of the building as fast as I can to jump from roof to roof. I keep running till I'm then tackled to the ground. I groan in pain as I landed face first.  
"What do you want dad?"  
"Johnny Boy can bring you into this world, and I can take you out."  
"What? Your talking in a two person."  
"Your father is a crazy schizophrenic."  
"Great, we aren't a normal family at all." Scary shoves my face into the rocks making my face cut up.  
"There is no family! I disown you!" I don't know who that was but I didn't take it well. I grab my gun and I press it ageist his chest.  
"I twitch when I don't take my meds on time. Back away or the worse will happen." I grumble from my face being implanted into the rocks. Scary gets off me letting me up having my face bleed.  
"You won't shoot your father." Scary says.  
"I would if I want to and right now I do." I then walk over to the ledge of the building. "Bye Jonathan." I then jump off the side to the ally way below. I walk off as I take off my mask and goggles as I walk. I can feel him watching me but I'm mad to turn around. I turn the corner to see a couple of guys. I put my goggles and mask back on, I walk towards them as I pull my gun. They then look over to have them stop talking. I point my gun at them and I start to shoot the three of them. I stop and I look at the dead bodies to feel nothing. I put my gun away as I walk past them putting my hands in my pocket. Disown me! I'm not the type of person you just disown! I'll show him how I feel about that. I keep walking to the corner of the street out of the ally way. A white dodge pulls up and I get inside as it the speeds away.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you find me?" I say taking off my mask and goggles.

"Your phone has a tracker on it and I fallowed the sound of the gun shots." Jess says. We drive through the city as we pull in front of Wayne Enterprise. I look at the clock to see it's one in the morning.  
"Getting hear early for something." I look over to Jess.  
"Bruce called me, he needs something to be looked at." She says getting out the car. I throw my stuff in the glove box with tie and shirt. I grab Jessica's dress jacket from the back as I get out. I fallow her into the building to see Bruce leaning ageist the front desk. His smile faded when he saw me. But why does it look like he's wearing make up on his right eye?  
"We meet again." He says to me.  
"Yeah, we do. I'll wait in the car then." I then walk out of the building back to the car. I open the door and I get in slamming the door closed. I lean back in the seat as I close my eyes slowly.  
Time passes by as then the door opens to have someone yank me out of the car. I land on the side walk as I look up at a tall skinny figure, that looks like he just got out the slammer.  
"What the hell!" I say getting up but he hits me over the head with a metal pole. The side of my head cracks open making blood drip on the side walk. I lay on the ground all fuzzy as I pull out my gun but, the guy kicks it out of my hand. He bends down and picks me up and carries me away.

I open my eyes slowly to see that I'm laying on a metal table. I'm tied down like a test subject. I look around to see grimy brick walls, cement floor, a metal table with tools on it not to far from me, and a heavy metal door across from me. I try to get out but the leather straps cut into my skin. My button shirt is missing, along with my shoes and socks. I lay there looking around a bit more. The door then opens to have a figure walk in. I look over to them to have them come into the light.  
"I hate you." I say.  
"So do I, I disowned you so your nothing to me." Crane says as he walks over to the table.  
"Then why did mom say to me saying you didn't know who I was."  
"I threaten her." He says picking up a needle. He walks over to me as I try moving away but the straps bite me.  
He sticks the needle into my arm as I look away as he takes a blood sample. He pulls out the needle and walk away placing the needle in a container.  
"What's the blood for?" I look over at him.  
"Test for any drugs you may be taking." He looks up at me.  
"I take meds if that's what your asking." I glare at him.  
"Ah yes, your twitching problem." He says with a smile. "Your mother had that."  
"Really? I never knew." I role my eyes. He walks back over to me and stands there. "What?!" I snap. But then he slaps me.  
"I can take you out of this world just with a snap of your neck!" He grabs my neck tightly.  
"If you didn't want me, then why did you do it then?"  
"It was a mistake." He pushes me back making my head bang onto the table. He then walks away back over to the door with the container in hand. He opens the door and walks out slamming it behind him. I sigh deeply as I close my eyes trying to calm myself.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, didnt have much to say in this one. Crane isn't one of the best fathers in the world with Scarecrow with him. But I hope you all liked it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A week went by and I wasn't fed anything! Only water to keep me alive, but I stay strapped down to the table. I've been twitching about every five minutes. Feels like damn Hell. I feel sick and light headed from no food. The metal door opens to have Crane walk in. I keep looking at him as I feel too sick to look away. He walks over and puts his hand on my forehead. He sighs then walks away over to the table. It sounds like he opened a drawer then he pulled something out of it. He walks back over to me with a needle in hand. It has this strange blue liquid inside of it. He sticks me with the needle and injects me with the liquid. As he then pulls the needle out my body starts to shack violently. Just like you would if you had electricity soaring through you. But then I close my eyes and everything stops. I lay there looking like I'm now dead, my heart beat is faint. Crane takes the straps off of me then lefts me off the table. I'm dead weight in his arms but that doesn't seem to trouble him. He carries me out of the room and out in to the basement halls of Arkham Asylum.

I later wake up to the sounds of beeping. I open my eyes to only see white. I look over to my left to see a heart monitor and a clear bag that has IV fluid in it. I look down at my left arm to see a needle in it for the IV, then two red wires that have white patches at the end that are placed on my chest. Where the hell am I? I look over to my right to see Jess sitting in a chair asleep.  
"Jess." I whisper over to her. No answer. "Jessica!" I say louder.  
"What? Hmm?" She wakes up then looks over at me. "Hanna! Your awake." She says happily.  
"Where are we?"  
"Gotham General. I got a phone call from someone that he were found laying in an ally way. You weren't breathing right and they brought you here. But the doctors didn't say who yet." My arm twitches. Jess takes out my pills and hands me one. I quickly take it.  
"My father." I growl as I then rub my face. Then there was a knock on the open door, I look over to see a doctor. For some reason the doctor looked like Jeremy Arkham. We walks over to me and smiles.  
"Nice to see you awake Miss Crane. We were worried about you." He says.  
"Right, who brought me here doc?"  
"I did." I look over at the door to see my dad.  
"Your father found you laying in an ally way. It seemed like you had an attack and fell. Tell me, do you take any medicines?"  
"Yes, but only the amount that I'm suppose to."  
"Alright, but something was in your blood to make you have the attack." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out this small tube…..with the blue liquid in it. "This is a rare spasm attack that was used to torture people back in WW II." He says looking at the liquid.  
"What are you saying?" I look at him.  
"You were attacked by either a mad doctor or a scientist. Who knows what could happen out there." I look over to Jess who is looking over at my dad with a glare.  
"When is she able to leave?" Jess asks. I look down at the gown I'm in.  
"We will see about tomorrow. Watch her through the night and take some test if needed." The doctor smiles then he leaves the room. I face palm as I then look up at the ceiling. I twitch a bit.  
"Why do you even bother showing up Crane." I say now looking up the ceiling.  
"That's no need to speck to your father who saved your life." He gives me a fake smile as he sits down next to Jess.  
"And you're the one that gave your daughter a bruised cheek." Jess turns to him. Crane looks at her with a bit of a glare but it looks like Scarecrow is about to come out.  
"Jess this is my dad, also Scarecrow. Guys this is Jessica, my friend."  
"Johnny disowned you so don't say he is your dad." Scarecrow snaps.  
"Nice to see you again." I look away from them as I look around the room. "Just leave scary, no one wants you or dad here. So just leave." I look over at him as he smiles.  
"So be it." He then gets up and walks over to the door. "See you soon Zoran." He smiles as he leaves the room. It was quiet for a long while before Jess or I said anything to each other. I think its going to be like that till she gets it that my dad is Scarecrow.

It's now twelve in the afternoon, I'm eating this strange turkey sandwich that was given to me. I look out the window at the blue sky with not a cloud in sight. Jess had to go to work like always; she said she will be back after she gets off of work. It's just me alone and the sound of the heart monitor, I'm starting to hate that sound. I finish eating my food as I move it aside to the table next to me. The nurses let Jess give me my meds just in case. It won't end well if I didn't have them. I close my eyes for a while to get some rest. As I feel that time has passed by, the sound of the beeping stopped. I open my eyes slowly to see a strange figure…oh no its not!  
"Dad! What!" I growl.  
"Shut-up!" He snaps as he then puts his hand on my mouth as he then stabs me with a needle.  
"No! Don't…do..this…agai-" I then pass out from whatever he injected me with.


	5. Chapter 5

I move around a bit in something warm and soft. I open my eyes to see I'm in a bed, a filmier one at that. I open my eyes to see that I'm in my bed. He brought me home? Why did he do that? I slowly sit up from my bed to see I'm in a white T-shirt and blue shorts. I get out of bed and I look around my room for anything weird to have nothing strange in the room. I twitch a bit, i look over to my nightstand to see the med bottle. I take one and swallow it slowly. I then walk out of the room to out in the hall to only be slammed ageist the wall. "You may be home, but your under my control." Crane says.  
"Over my dead body!" I spit in his face.  
"That can be arranged." He slams me to the floor as he wipes his face. He walks away to the kitchen which scares me. I then feel someone pick me up. I look over to my shoulder to see Jess.  
"At least your still here."  
"Your father doesn't scare me." She picks me up and makes me stand.  
"Watch your back." I walk back into my room and over to my closet. I open it and push away clothes on top of a self, to have a hand gun sitting there. I grab it and check that it's fully loaded. I place it in the waist band of my shorts. I cover it with my T-shirt as I walk out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. I see my dad sitting at the table reading the paper as Jess is making something. He doesn't look up as I pull out the gun and shot at him. The bullet goes through the paper and skins his cheek, the bullet stops in the wall.  
"Hanna put it down." Jess says walking over slowly.  
"No! I have enough for you, him and me."  
"Killing yourself is not the answer child." Dad puts down his paper. "Killing others won't either." He gets up from the chair but I point the gun at him.  
"Back!" He comes close to almost have me shot him. "Stop!" I shout.  
"Put it down." He says.  
"BACK! Now!" The gun his ageist his chest as we look at each other. "No one disowns me!" I then shot him in the chest making him fall back on the kitchen floor. I look down at him made but a strange feeling hits me. I want to cry.  
"You shot him.. You shot your father!"  
"Shut up!" I point the gun at her. "Don't say anything!" I snap at her.  
"We have to get rid of the body." She says.  
"Do you think a crazy like him has different parts? Blood maybe?" I put the gun down on the table as I kneel next to the dead body.  
"Don't Hanna, it's not worth it."  
"No one said it was worth anything." I then open his shirt to see he's wearing a bullet proof vest. "Oh shit." His eyes open he grabs my throat.  
"You shot me!" He then pushes me to the floor and stratles me.  
"I told you I would! I hate you! You hate me! Go jump Jonathan!" I snap at him but his grip on my neck tightens.  
"You sound just like her! She died! Don't do this to me!" He snaps at me in anger.  
"Get off!" I push him but he doesn't move.  
"Get off of her or I call the cops!" Jess yells at him. Crane looks back at her then he gets off of me. I sit up as I grab my gun. I stand up and look at the two of them. I then walk off to my room in anger to change. I put on ripped jeans, gray T-shirt, and sneakers. I pack my Zoran clothes other street clothes, and my pills. I pack ammo to last at least two months. I can't live somewhere were I'm in danger. I clime out the window and I walk off. I don't know where to go, I'll find a friend. Everyone is in Arkham..

It's dark out and I've been hearing my name over and over again. I'm surprised Jess wants me back even though I almost killed my dad in her kitchen. I keep walk as I go past the court house to then be grabbed. But I turn and I swing my fist to hit someone in the jaw.  
"Ouch!" I hear someone say a bit loud but not a scream. I look who it is to only be Commissioner Gordon. Crap I can go to jail for hitting a damn cop when I'm not Zoran.  
"Commissioner! I'm so sorry! You scared the crap out of me."  
"No, no, its ok. Its my fault for scaring you but, wow you pack a punch." He chuckles a bit.  
"Yeah….sorry about that. Something I did wrong?"  
"No, just wondering why a beautiful girl like yourself is out at night. In Gotham.." He has a point.  
"Just…I'm just getting away from home."  
"Reason?" He asks putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Just got to get away for awhile. Going to friends."  
"Ah, I see. That could be hard." I then hear footsteps behind me. "Batman, evening."  
"Evening Gordon."  
"I should go-" I say keeping my back on the Bat.  
"You sound familiar." I turn and face the Bat to have him look at me. We look at each other for awhile to have him glare. "Is there a problem?"  
"Home problems. Maybe you should watch her for the night." Gordon says.  
"Oh I can't have that kind of trouble."  
"I will take her in for the night."  
"Thank you Batman, last thing we need is another person hurt by Scarecrow or Zoran. Well good night." Gordon walks off leaving me with the Bat. I watch Gordon turn the corner.  
"Bye." I then walk off but the Bat grabs from behind me.  
"Where do you think your going Hanna?"  
"What? How do you know my name?" I turn around to face the beast.  
"Your friend is looking for you." I walk up to him and look him in the eye. Oh it cant be.  
"Bruce?" He backs up a bit shocked.  
"What gave me away?"  
"You hate me, you give me the same glare like always." He then takes off his cowl to only have black makeup around his eyes.  
"I see, you should head home." He stands over me as he looks down at me. "Why? Don't like me being around Bruce? I didn't, I never knew about the killing of your parents. I wasn't even around when that happen."  
"Don't talk about them!" He snaps at me.  
"Don't snap at me or I tell Jess about your little secret. She really like you, don't be a dick and screw up on it. Yeah your Bruce the playboy but play this one right. Shes such a great girl. I cant see her hurt or i hurt you. See you around." I then walk off down the alley way in the way I was going in the first place. Bruce stands there looking like he's thinking about something. I turn into another alley but this one seems a bit darker than the others. Chills go down my back as keep walking, but, I then hear foot steps behind me.  
"Well, well. Look who we got here boys." I look around to see some guys in orange jumpsuits. Shit not tonight.  
"Skat before I send you back to where you came from." I hiss at them.  
"Oh she's a feisty one." One guy with a face tattoo grabs me and holds my arms behind my back.  
"Let go of me! I warn you!" I try to get out of his grip. Then two guys come out, one has a shaved head and the other has white long hair.  
"What's the worse you can do?" The guy with the shaved head asks with a smile.  
"This." I head butt the guy holding me in the noise. He lets go of me as the other two come at me but I fight them the best I can. I get the white haired man down but the face tattoo guy tackles me to the ground.  
"Now what girly?" He smiles as he runs his hands up and down my body.  
"Stop it!" I try getting up from under him.  
"Keep her still!" I'm then kicked hard in my left side. I groan in pain as the guy gets off of me. They start to hit me, kick me, and beat me with things they found in the ally. I lay on the ground bleeding and in pain as I look up at them. I reach for my gun as I giggle a bit at them.  
"Bang." I shot the three of them as I lay on the cold ground. I role on my back but I scream out in pain as I do. Damn it! They broke my left leg! I slowly role back over to crawl over to a wall. I lean ageist it as I try to breathe normally. I look down at my gun wondering if Bruce was even around to hear it. I look around to see the guys dead and my bag so far away from me. How am I going to get out of here?


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like I was sitting here forever till when the sound of shoes clicking on the ground made me jump. My body is twitching at strange times which hurts. The sun is almost half way up, showing some light in the alley. I look over to see Crane walking down the alley way towards me. "Is this where you were running to?" He questioned as he stopped next to me.  
"Not even close." I say as I move a bit but groan in pain, my leg is still broken.  
"We need to get you to a hospital." He says bending down next to me.  
"How Crane? My leg is broken and someone will see us." I say look away from him.  
"Leave it to me alright." He puts my arm around his neck and slowly he lefts me up on my right leg.  
"Damn it my body hurts." I whine a bit as I lean ageist him. I start to feel light headed from the blood lost.  
"Stay with me Hanna." He taps my cheek a bit. I then here running coming down the alley.  
"You found her!" Its Jess but she looks at me in shock. "This is the worse I've ever seen you in."  
"Thanks." I then get a sick feeling in my stomach. "Move." I push her out of the way and I throw up. I see it was mostly blood coming up.  
"They ripped something inside of you. We have to get her to the hospital!" Crane then lifts me up as Jess takes the gun out of my hand. Crane then runs off down the alley.  
"It's going to be ok Hanna!" They both scream.  
"Dad, though you might hate me. I loved you, and so did mom." I close my eyes as I can hear my heart beat slowing down.  
"HANNA NO!" Crane screams but all becomes black.

"Hanna. Hanna come on wake up." I hear someone say. I open my eyes slowly to see my dad standing over me on my right. Im back in the hospital but my left leg is rapped up and laying on a pillow, my stomach feels funny. I have an IV hooked to me which seems fine. I look over to a clock on the wall to see it's three in the afternoon. Well there's light coming through the window.  
"Am I going to be alright?"  
"Yes but there is bad news. Your leg was broken in five places, the knee cap is shattered. They said you might walk with a limp for the rest of your life."He says sitting down.  
"Oh…"  
"But."  
"But what?"  
"You lost your leg kid."  
"I what!" I sit up and I start to rip apart the bandages. What I saw shocked me. I no longer have a human flesh leg. I now have a robotic leg.  
"What went wrong?" I say sitting back.  
"Bones were unable to heal, bone was to deep into muscle to be removed. Blood was in the leg. They messed you up pretty bad kid. I'm sorry." Dad frowns a bit as I look over at him.  
"God this is going to cost a forshent."  
"No, Bruce Wayne helped out."  
"I only wonder why." I chuckle.  
"You can thank Jess, she's the one who helped out."  
"Oh she's like a sister to me." I smile. "Well anything else gone?"  
"Everything else is fine. A few stitches here and there. Your stomach was ripped open from what seemed like a hard kick. Guess what."  
"What?" I look at him raising an eyebrow.  
"They gave you this medicine that should stop you from twitching." He smirks.  
"Best news of right now." I smile. "So  
hat's why my stomach feels weird. How long will I be here for?" I look at him.  
"About a week, but that wont be bad at all." He smiles a bit.  
"Dad." I look at him.  
"Yes?" He looks a bit shocked at the word.  
"I'm sorry I shot you. Im not friendly with violences, once your little friend attacked me. I was out to kill you."  
"I understand, maybe-"  
"Dare give me therapy, I will have you hanging from City Hall."  
"I wonder where you got all this violence from." He smiles.  
"I can only wonder." I chuckle as I close my eyes a bit.  
"I guess he was thinking over what I said to him." I mumble a bit.  
"What did you tell him?" Dad asks as he sits back in his chair.  
"Hm?" I look over to him making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh.. nothing" I smile then look away to a window.  
"Well look who's awake and alive." I look over to see Jess coming into the room.  
"Aren't I glad to see you." I smile as she walks over to my left side.  
"So am I. I tried to get in here sooner but the doctors wouldn't let me."  
"Well you should have punched them in the face and say your family." I smile.  
"Oh I really wanted to. But they let me in now, I'm just glad that your alright." She then looks down at my new left leg. "So…how do you like the new leg?"  
"Just still trying to get use of looking at it." I frown a bit. "I'm just glad the guys who did this to me are dead."  
"True, we don't want you to go in hunt mode again."  
"Hunt mode?" Dad asks.  
"She will stay up for weeks on end to find people. She did that once and it took her all the way to Maine. Now you think her anger management problem is bad, you have to second think that when you see her in hunt mode."  
"Shh Jess we don't need nobody else to hear you."  
"Sorry. Did any cops come up yet?" She asks.  
"No, I don't think they will come in here. Because I don't know what I will say to them." I say as I then sit up in the bed. I pull off the blanket to see I'm in a hospital gown that goes down to my knees. I look down at the fake, robotic leg that's now mine. I sigh deeply as I look at it, I bend down and I move my fingers over it slowly. It's cold like metal is, wires running through it that makes it look pretty cool.  
"Hanna? Are you alright?" Jess asks. I just keep looking at the leg like it would disappear soon.  
"If I didn't leave, this would never have happen." I stay hunched over sadly. "Where's Bruce? I need to talk to him."  
"I'm right here." I look over to the door way to see him standing there. "How do you like the leg?" He walks over and sits at the end of the bed.  
"Its ok." I lay back a bit.  
"Did you even try moving it? Its connected to all your nervous. It works just like a regular human leg."  
"Are you sure about that?" I ask looking at him a bit surprised.  
"I didn't give it to you for nothing Hanna. Try it." I look away from him as I then try to move the five toes. As I thought of it they moved.  
"Damn, technology is used for something helpful." I smile as I then bend in slowly at the knee and ankle. "Ha ha, I'm a cyborg now." I chuckle.  
"Oh no, thanks Bruce you made a show off." Jess says as she roles her eyes.  
"Don't be jalousie." I smile.  
"Well looks like your enjoying your new leg Miss Crane." I look over to see a young doctor walk into the room. Blond hair, silver eyes, around six foot. His name tag says Doctor Vester.  
"You can say that doc." I smile a bit.  
"I would have to ask the visitors to leave. I won't want to anyone to watch the emanation."  
"That sounds personal, we'll be in the hall Hanna." Jess says as she grabs Bruce's hand and walks out of the room. I look over to my dad as he stands up.  
"I'll just be outside ok." He says as he smiles.  
"Ok." I watch him walk out with his hands in his pants pockets.  
"You have a great friends and father." The doctor says as he pulls the current in front of my view.  
"Not just a great father, he's the one and only loving father."

Outside the room Crane heard the last sentence Hanna said. It made him smile but made Scarecrow cringe.  
'Loving? You loving? Your be coming soft!' Scarecrow sneers.  
'Shut up, she's my daughter. What else would you like to do to her? You already beat her, you made her run off, and now look were we are.' Crane growls.  
'Well it is better for her to be here then in Arkham. No! We should lock her in a cell for the rest of her life. Watch her slowly become twisted in the mind, maybe she'll become just like you.' Scarecrow laughs.  
'How do we know she isn't like me already?' Crane then sits down next to Jess. She has her head on Bruce's shoulder.  
"What do you think the doctor is doing in there?" Jess asks.  
"Checking if everything is starting to heal right, she does have stitches in and outside of her stomach. She has some badly bruised ribs as well. All on her left side." Crane says as he puts his elbow on the arm of the chair then puts his hand on the side of his head. Keeping it up as he looks at the white wall in front of him.  
"Poor kid, how long did they say she will have to stay here for? Unlike last time." Jess glares over to Crane.  
"A week, but they said it may be longer. They have to take out the stiches from the inside and out."  
"Well at least she has time to heal." Bruce says. "I'm going to get something to drink." Bruce says getting up from his seat.  
"I'll come with you." Jess gets up then looks over to Crane.  
"Would you like anything Jonathan?" She asks him.  
"Just water would be fine." He smiles.  
"What about Hanna?"  
"Pepsi, don't get her that Red Bull stuff." Jess looks over to Crane like he's talking crazy. How did he know she drinks Red Bull? She doesn't keep it in the house.  
"Alright." The two then walk away to the cafeteria. Crane stays seated as he waits for the doctor to come out. He pulls out his phone to see he has three texts messages from Arkham. He sighs as he takes off his glasses and rubs his face. Never one day can people at work leave him alone. Crane starts to text the doctors back to then have Doctor Vester come out of the room. Crane quickly stands up and faces him.  
"How is she doing?" He asks.  
"Well, she says she still feels pain in her stomach. Going to give her stronger medicine for the pain, but, everything else is coming along fine. The stitches are helping like they are supposed to. I will have a nurse come in with her medicine and something for her to eat. She doesn't need the IV right now, so that's out right now. I will come in tomorrow to check how she's doing."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"Welcome doctor." Vester smiles as he walks away. Crane gives him a fake smile before walking into the room.

I'm now out of bed and by the window. It's now five in the afternoon and I'm so hungry! I then feel two hands on my shoulders.  
"How are you doing?" Dad asks.  
"Alright, my stomach still hurts."  
"The doctor did mention that. Your standing, how does the leg feel?"  
"Strange, its like having a human flesh leg. I feel the coldness of the floor, I can feel the pain. It's amazing." I smile a bit.  
"That's good to hear."  
"Aham." Dad and I look over to see a nurse with a tray of food. "Sorry to interrupt but Hanna has to eat." She says placing the tray on the side table. She has red hair, brown eyes, a bit of a tan, she has to be a bit shorter than me.  
"Good, I'm starving." I walk over to the tray slowly as the nurse pulls off the cover. There was chicken strips, fries, and green beans. On the side was a small container of apple juice and pudding! Yes pudding.  
"Can I just eat the pudding?" I ask the nurse. She just smiles and shacks her head.  
"No, eat it all. Ill be back soon." The nurse then walks out of the room.  
"Hospital food..blah." I sit down on the bed and I start eating. "Well the chicken taste good at least."  
"Gross hospital food." I look over to see Bruce and Jess coming in. I see a Pepsi and Jess's hand.  
"Please tell me that's for me." I look at her like a sad little puppy.  
"Yeah it is." She hands it to me as I chew on the chicken. I start to eat the second to then feel pain in my stomach.  
"Ouch!" I grab my stomach in pain.  
"Hanna, are you ok?" My dad comes over to my side.  
"My stomach hurts." I cry a bit.  
"Nurse!" Bruce yells running out of the room.  
"Its ok, hold on." I just nod as I lay back on the bed. I look over to see two nurses run into the room.  
"Its going to be alright honey." I sit up as a nurse hands me a cup and I drink it quickly.  
"What was that!" It tasted like crap!  
"Its going to help heal you wound. Its going to be ok. The chicken might of hurt it a bit." She smiles.  
"Thanks, now it feels nice and cool…I be back." I push them out of the way and I go to the connecting bathroom.  
"Oh that's going to feel good coming out." Jess chuckles.  
"Call if you need anything else." The nurses then walk out. Couple minutes later I come out of the bathroom feeling better.  
"Alright, back to eating." I grumble. Everyone chuckles as I go back to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter :(. Squeal to this is going to be in progress!**

* * *

Day… I think three. My stomach is healing well out but getting there inside. They let me walk around a bit so I work on having the leg. I changed into street clothes finally. Blue basketball shorts, black tshirt as well, and don't laugh, one sock. Feel so weird but hey I can wear my normal clothes finally. I can only walk around on the floor my room is on. I look out windows every so often. Talking to a few patents here and there. But you become bored quickly, but Jess fixed that for me. She brought me my laptop that I use, only when the nurses don't tell me to sleep. Yeah, that's a problem for me. I can't sleep well, I never slept well. I have a itch to go out and kill people. I've been playing shooting games on the computer! Ugh! Not fun, not the same.

Today is the last day of my stay. The stitches were removed finally. Now I get a scar on my stomach. It doesn't look to bad, could be better. I have a bag of my clothes that smell like hospital. I'm wearing blue jeans and a gray Sick Puppies bad T-shirt. I put on my sneakers which feel good to wear. I walk down to the front door with a nurse. We walk out the sliding door to see my dad with my car. I role my eyes as I smile. He comes over and hugs me.  
"Killing time little Crane." Scarecrow whispers.  
"Nice to see you too Scary." I smile. I brake the hug.  
"Good luck to you Hanna. Be safe now." The nurse says as she smiles.  
"Thanks you and I will. Pretty safe." I smile as she walks back inside. I put my clothes in the back seat as I get in the front. I close the door and wait for my dad. He gets in and starts the car, he drives off back home. "Gotham, here we come." I smile as I lean back in the chair.

That night I stood on top of City Hall, looking down at the streets.  
"What are you thinking Zoran?" I look over to Scary with his mask on.  
"How many can I kill before my legs give out."  
"Hmm depends."  
"I'm think a lot." I then...jump. The wind through my hair as I pull out my gun. I start firing at a group a people. When I hit the ground, they are all already dead. I bend my legs a bit feeling no pain at the moment. I pat my left leg as I smile under my mask.  
"Thanks Batman, you made your enemy stronger." I laugh as I run off with my father watching from above.  
'Im starting to like her. Not very winey, good killer.' Scarecrow says.  
'Hard to control a person like here. What do you expect from a Crane?' Dad smiles as he goes down the fire escape.  
"Come on slow poke!" I push him agist the wall as I run past. "Batman!" I yell out in the middle of the street.  
"YOU MADE A MONSTER! AH HA HA!" I laugh.


End file.
